Gym Class
by XBlue-PhoenixX
Summary: Haruka gets put into tennis class, while Michiru ends up in indoor floor hockey. Nothing good can come of this. Rate T for zealous fan girls, Michiru's released pent up anger, and suggestive themes. Haruka/Michi. Minor editing done. One Shot.


Gym Class

By: Heart Attach

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and am not making nay profit from this work of fiction.

Haruka's body shook violently at the sight before her. Her eyes bulged far out of their sockets. Precious blood dripped at an alarming rate out of her nose. Not caring that the red liquid was in the process of staining her white gym shirt she jarringly turned around to revisit the sight that had befell her.

Some how, someway, Tenouh Haruka was blessed by the gods with a fumble in her schedule. Instead of taking basketball as a sport, she now stood outside on the green tennis courts loosely griping a tennis racket in her sweaty, twitching palm. Before her was a class of fit, shapely female classmates running around in ridiculously short skirts and tight, white, shirts.

Regaining her composure she wiped her face off onto her towel and took a large gulp from her water bottle. With a large smile Haruka bravely walked onto the courts and began to browse through the sea of fair maidens.

Meanwhile...

Michiru was cursing life, God, and noses all at the same time. Awkwardly wedged between two brawly teenage boys who reeked of body odor and cigarettes she shifted to try and get more comfortable when she felt something brush her leg.

"For their sake," she hissed narrowing her eyes, "That had better have been a floor hockey stick and not a hand!"

The nasty gym teacher who probably never washed his sweat suit stood before the class. With a rough grunt he blow his whistle to settle down the class. "This is indoor floor hockey people! We are here to play! The only rules are no drawing blood or breaking bones,"

"What about the little girl!" one of the moronic boys asked raising his hand, making Michiru nearly pass out.

"A girl?" the teacher nearly fell over in surprise and gagged for a bit. He marched up and gave Michiru a hard look, "By gods, it really is a girl!"

"Yes I do happen to a woman," Michiru said coldly crossing her arms.

"Well um..." the teacher trailed off still kind of in shock at having a female student.

"We will go easy her coach, so there is no problem right?" one of the cockier jocks said giving her an award winning smile.

Well it would have been award winning if only she had been straight. And did not prefer blonds. And skinny athletes over enormously buff bodies.

Her eyebrows twitched again, "Easy?"

"Okay Toji, you guys play nice for the little lady now okay!" the teacher commanded while blushing. He really did not talk to girls all that often it seemed.

"No broken bones or blood, yes?" Michiru mused to herself. "Well we will see,"

And she took off onto the gym floor with lethal eyes...

"And this is how you back hand Haruka-senpai," a rather busty brunette said wrapping her arms around Haruka's wrists to bring her arm across her body.

"I see," Haruka smiled, "So something like this?" She grabbed her victim, er peer, and drew her into a reverse hug.

"Awweee," the girl fell into a pile of drool and jelly legs, pooling on the ground happily.

Haruka grinned insanely. "I am may very well get all my flirting out of my system before this class even ends," she laughed to herself. Sitting on the bleachers were rows spectator girls watching her every move.

"Did you know Haruka-senpai hugged me?"

"No way I am so jealous!"

"That is nothing he whispered my name!"

"So what, a hug is better,"

"I have a strand of his hair!" What in the world...?

"Give me that!"

"It's mine!"

"If anyone deserves it it's me!" All the girls in the bleachers were now a mass of youthful limbs entangled, fighting over a strand of blond hair.

"My hair?" Haurka looked confused patting her head to ensure that the golden locks were still in fact, there. "How in the world did she get some of my hair?" she mused closing her eyes to concentration on the problem of the missing hair strand.

"Tenouh do something about this!" the teacher screamed at her, red faced and beat to hell from trying to break up the chick fight.

"What? Oh dear serenity!" Haruka screamed. The tangled limbs now looked more like a terrible wrestling match gone even more terribly wrong. Blood and hair littered the ground and, was that a tooth?

"Ladies!" she shouted to get their attention, "It is not very becoming to see all of you like this," Haruka gave them one of her mind melting smiles.

"GET HIM!" Came a shout from the pile of female limbs. Haruka paled and screamed as she began to run for her life, being chased by abnormally fast, over zealous, tennis girls.

"Why," Haruka panted looking over her shoulder, "Does things like this," she picked up the pace seeing the horde gaining on her, "ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!?"

Back in the floor hockey gym all of the guys were thinking the same thing. On the bleachers sat three individuals who had been rather, accidentally, knocked unconscious, as well as, at least seven boys who would never be able to reproduce.

"Oh my it seems I need to play easy on you all," she giggled into her hand to cover up her smirk, "So much for being big, brave men."

She ran up to the opposing team member that had the ball and daftly stole it from him, "Oh it seems I am good at this!" she said jogging casually to the goal, tripping anyone stupid enough to approach her, or taking a shin shot, really it depended on the boy.

"AHHHHHHH" the doors burst open and a blond blur ran by her, followed by a mass of demented fan girls. Recognizing that scream of horror and the color of the blond hair Michiru turned her murderous glare at the horde of fan girls.

Haruka ran back out of the gym and zipped around a corner, unable to bring herself to look back. Inside of the gym however Michiru stood in front of the door she had exited from brandishing her floor hockey stick. The mass jerked to halt.

"Move out of the way!"

"Yeah, we a Haruka-senpia to catch!"

"RAWR!"

"Are you talking about my Ruka?" Michiru asked in a low voice. All of the boys from her class bolted to the other side of the gym, recognizing it.

"How dare you address Haruka-senpia like that!"

"Let me teach you something girls, HARUKA IS OFF LIMITS!" Michiru shouted as she charged the poor unsuspecting mass.

Outside, dressed in her school uniform again and carrying her violin, Michiru walked around casually looking for her blond lover. Stopping a bit of a foot without a shoe sticking out of a tree Michiru walked underneath it and looked up.

"You can come out now Haruka," she laughed, "I think you managed to shake them."

"Really?" Haruka stuck her blond head out of the tree. Her hair was ruffled and looked almost shorter in some places. "Thank Queen Serenity," she sighed jumping down.

She was worse for wear missing a shoe and one of her sleeves; her shorts were ripped partially up the seam on the side, and the back of her shirt had what looked to be claw marks.

"Who would have guessed that tennis would such a dangerous sport?" Michiru giggled taking Haruka by the arm.

"Yeah, I think I may want to transfer out after all," Haruka agreed. "So how was your day?" she asked.

"Oh you know, lethally boring." Michiru smiled leaning up to give Haruka a short kiss.

"A little aggressive today?" Haruka chuckled, enjoying the public display of affection.

"Just wait," Michiru whispered into her ear, giving her ear lobe a little kiss.

"Michi-" Haruka swallowed hard.

"Come on Haruka, lets go home," the shorter girl said.

"But class,"

"I said, lets go home!" Michiru whispered breathily into her ear again.

"Going!"

Authors Note: Well I must say that this was mainly boredom induced writing but I liked the way it turned out. Michiru always seemed sort of aggressive in the series, but it was mainly with looks and vocal tone. This was my 'what if' she was able to let her aggression out, and poor Haruka is going to be on the receiving end.

**Please Review**


End file.
